Les trois sorciers
by Aelle-L
Summary: Le 23 juin, ça se noie dans les larmes, le sang et l'alcool. Mais quand tout cela manque, vous ne pouvez empêcher vos souvenirs de resurgir. Et l'ombre du quatrième sorcier que vous n'avez jamais vu grandir de vous engloutir.
1. Un sorcier revient toujours sur

Il faut toujours prendre de quoi écrire, n'importe où, n'importe quand.  
Ce soir, je suis loin de chez moi et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de cette histoire. Je ne suis pas convaincue par ce chapitre, mais j'ai tellement hâte de m'atteler à la suite, d'écrire le chapitre de Krum que je ne pouvais attendre pour vous faire partager cette première esquisse.  
Et puis, j'aime toujours autant écrire sur Fleur. Avec elle, les mots coulent. Elle rend tout tellement _magique_.

Enjoy !

* * *

Un sorcier retourne toujours sur les lieux du crime, c'est ce que lui répétait souvent sa mère enfant.

Les crimes, alors, c'était de voler les pâtes de fruits de Gabrielle, de lui dire t'es pas belle Gabrielle, Gabrielle je parie que je te tue à la marelle, il n'y a que ma beauté qui est éternelle Gabrielle, tu ne sais pas chanter mes si jolies ritournelles tu n'es que toi Gabrielle. Embêter Gabrielle, c'était un travail à plein temps, sa mère ne le comprenait pas. Diable à elle, Fleur était un ange. C'est ce qu'elle répète inlassablement à l'ennuyée Dominique quand elle s'amuse à tricher aux cartes pour crier victoire au joli nez de cette dernière. Humour Weasley, c'est insensé de penser qu'une française née puisse avoir quelque chose avoir avec ce genre d'idiotie à plaisanterie, voyons.

Longtemps, enfant, elle n'avait pas pu comprendre cette expression de grands. Puis, un jour, elle s'était rendue compte, que son crime c'était Gabrielle et que sans cesse elle retournait à Gabrielle. Elle ne pouvait concevoir que sa petite sœur souffre plus que le temps de son sourire. Comme aujourd'hui, Dominique trouve toujours un moyen pour que Victoire lui fasse une place dans ses bras même si elle lui a ouvert d'un geste maladroit.

On a déjà vu des crimes sans victimes. Un corps ça se déplace, même mort. Mais, une scène de crime, ça ne se balade pas dans la rue, ça ne prend pas un latte au café du coin. La cible peut rentrer chez elle, mûrir, grandir, encore une fois mourir, mais le lieux de son agression, lui ne bougera pas.

Le mal dont souffre Fleur, pourtant, c'est bien celui-ci, celui d'une criminelle sans domicile. Elle veut y retourner mais ne peut pas. Elle a oublié, c'est tout. Ses pieds ne savent pas la guider. Il n'y a pas de route toute tracée quand on est démembrée. Juste un doute harassant. Elle a perdu son phare il s'est éteint, il ne brillera plus jamais.

Elle l'a aimé. Non, ce n'est pas ça. Elle l'a apprécié. Comme on sait à apprécier la beauté à dix sept années. Il l'a fait rager. Entendez, c'était le premier à lui dire non, cet enfoiré. Elle en rage encore, ça lui a fait mal dans tout son joli corps. Non, ce n'est pas ça, elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle n'a jamais aimé que Bill, c'est juré. Elle ne dit pas ça pour se rassurer, c'est son humble vérité. Avant Bill, elle ne savait que s'aimer. Et c'est pour ça qu'il l'avait fait rager, lui il ne l'aimait pas. Il lui avait dit « Je suis désolée, c'est dommage que tu ne me le demandes que maintenant, si tu me l'avais dit avant, je l'aurais accepté, j'aurais été si content. Mais, là, j'ai déjà quelqu'un. », personne ne prenait la place de Fleur Delacour, même si Fleur ignorait encore vouloir cette place, est-ce clair ?

Elle l'avait regardé danser ce soir là. Espérant le voir tomber. Morfler, avaler, déguster, la poussière. La poussière, il ne savait que la faire danser. Danser. Quelle idée, insensée ! Fleur s'était dit qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé y allait avec lui, de toute façon, c'est elle qui menait, lui il aurait voulu la faire danser. Elle n'était pas une de ses ingénues de Poudlard, on ne faisait pas danser Fleur. Danser c'était se mettre à nue. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait cru ?

Bien sur, son sourire était craquant. Affolant. Elle se souvient avoir fait ce rêve désolant où elle l'embrassait tout en le mordant. Ce sourire. Affolant. Elle l'adulait tant. Mais pas autant que son orgueil d'enfant.

C'est en y repensant, qu'elle se rend compte combien Victoire et elle sont différentes. Elle est fière de Victoire, c'est sa revanche sur l'univers. Elle l'a dit, l'a juré, personne ne pourra la voir sans l'admirer sa Victoire. Ils le disent tous, c'est le portrait de sa maman. Mais, elle, Fleur, elle les voit les différence, dans cette façon de dire maman et non mère, justement, dans ses longs bras qui s'ouvrent si facilement, dans ses mouvement qui sont plus nonchalants qu'élégants, dans son sourire ravissant et non assaillant, elle est rayonnante Victoire. C'est une fleur du soleil, Fleur était taillée dans un morceau de lune. Elle brillait par ses ombres, son mystère et sa hauteur. Victoire n'a pas besoin de ses armes là. Victoire est belle. Peut-être que Fleur ne l'était pas tant que ça, en vérité. Assez pour que Bill puisse l'aimer, c'est amplement suffisant pour lui ravir un sourire.

A l'époque, elle ne savait pas que Weasley allait l'aimer, elle ne savait pas Weasley, elle ne le connaissait pas encore. Et comme toutes les petites filles le jour de leurs premiers chagrins d'orgueil, elle avait pleuré. Elle lui en avait voulu de la faire pleurer. Elle ne voulait plus le regarder jamais. Elle avait souhaité qu'il meurt, qu'il disparaisse, là, maintenant, de son cœur de son esprit ! Tout de suite, oust, part ! Tu ne m'as pas emmené à ce bal, tu n'y emmèneras plus personne.

« Ce que Fleur veut, la magie veut. »

C'est encore quelque chose que répétait sa mère dans son enfance. Elle avait fait de la magie très tôt Fleur, c'était un prodige. Si on lui donnait des épinards à manger, aussitôt en glaces ils étaient changés. On s'en attendrissait. C'est fou ce qu'on pouvait l'aimer cette gamine désillusionnée. Plus que ça, peut-être qu'on l'admirait, de maîtriser aussi tôt un monde où si peu de personnes pouvaient aller en secret. On était ravissante comme une fleur, on était magique comme Fleur.

Et il était mort. Le 23 juin 1995, cet abruti de Diggory était mort. Elle avait hurlé. Elle avait attendu. Personne n'était venu. Où étaient ses menottes ? Pourquoi personne ne lui lisait ses droits ? N'en avait-elle pas ? Azkaban, c'est loin d'ici ? Je l'ai tué comment, dites moi ?

Mais personne ne la voyait, pour la première fois de sa vie personne ne la regardait. Le monde entier était tourné vers Harry. Alors elle avait pleuré, que c'était elle, que c'était sa faute à elle, à elle seule. Elle l'avait tué. Elle avait armé le bras de Voldemort, elle le savait c'était sa mère qui lui avait appris. C'est insensé, qu'on vienne l'arrêter !

Krum l'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle n'en voulait pas. Et puis elle avait vu qu'il pleurait. Alors elle s'était dit qu'elle pouvait le consoler. En attendant qu'on vienne la chercher. Elle ne cherchait pas une remise de peine, elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais remise de sa peine. Mais elle voulait aider, une dernière fois avant de finir enfermer. Ce soir là, elle s'était liée, c'était idiot à dire mais Viktor était devenu son meilleur ami « pour l'éternité à tout jamais », comme disent les gosses. Des gosses, c'est bien ce qu'ils étaient.

Vingt ans plus tard, 23 juin, elle est toujours là. Libre. Ses pieds seuls restent prisonniers d'une mémoire qui ne veut pas revenir les achever. Elle ne fait que tourner, dans la pièce, les pages, sa langue, ses pouces, son cou. Elle se tourne et ses souvenirs jamais ne se détournent.

Bill entre. Il se racle la gorge :

« Tu te souviens où tu l'as enterrée ?

- 23 rue Pierre-au-Lard, Paris, quatrième arrondissement. Sa famille descendait en ligne indirecte de Helga Poufsouffle, ils avaient hérité du plus grand manoir situé dans la rue dont cette dernière était tombée amoureuse au point de l'acheter lors de l'un de ses voyages en France, quelques jours après la naissance de Cédric. Je veux dire, le manoir a plus de mille ans, mais ils ont hérité à son premier mois. Il y a passé toutes ses vacances enfant jusqu'à sa rentrée à Poudlard, il aimait ce lieu, son père disait que Diggory avait un faible pour les françaises. Un comble, tu ne trouves pas ? Les combles de ce manoir ont été aménagés, de la fenêtre on voit parfaitement sa petite tombe.

- Tu as donc ton lieu.

- Ce n'est pas là qu'il est mort.

- Tu sais où il est mort, Harry nous l'a dit, dans le cimetière adjacent à la propriété des Jedusors.

- Je n'y suis jamais allée. Je ne peux pas y retourner.

- Mais c'est là qu'il est décédé.

- Ce n'est pas là que je l'ai tué, mon chéri.

- Tu ne l'as pas tué.

- J'ai ordonné qu'on le fasse, c'est pareil. Toi même tu l'as accepté, ne viens tu pas de me demander où il était enterré ?

- Je t'ai demandé où tu l'avais enterrée. Ta maturité, où tu l'as enterrée Fleur ? Où est ce que tu as bien eu l'idée de la cacher, cette foutue maturité, Fleur ? Dis-moi, Fleur, je t'écoute, Fleur, où elle s'est planquée Fleur ?

Il est enragé, elle le voit. Il la hait un peu plus ce soir là, chaque année elle le sait. Mais, ce soir, c'est elle qui le déteste le plus. Est-ce qu'il se rend compte seulement de ce qu'il peut lui faire endurer en lui demandant où elle a enterré cette foutue maturité ?

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Que je suis une gamine pourrie gâtée que c'est ça qui l'a tué ? Que j'ai besoin de ta grande seigneurie Weasley pour me rappeler de quelle couleur est le sang que j'ai sur les mains ? Ravale tes couleuvres, Bill. J'ai pas besoin de toi pour me torturer, je suis déjà un brasier.

- Tu n'es que ça, une petite gamine pourrie gâtée. Tu sais quoi, tu as l'air d'une folle, mais c'est moi le plus fou de nous deux si j'ai cru un jour que tu pourrais grandir. Merlin, je t'ai vu mûrir. Je t'ai vu devenir. Tu es la personne à l'existence la plus solide, la plus irréfutable. La personne la plus vivante qui puisse être. Je ne sais pas où tu étais avant, mais maintenant tu es là. Bien là. Mature. Assez mature, pour accepter que ton mari parte en guerre contre des ennemies qui ne lui veulent aucun mal, pour tolérer que la beauté ne sera pas le menu de chaque jour, pour ajuster ton caractère de façon à affronter un plus grand dragon que celui de ta deuxième tache, un dragon à mille et une tête repoussantes, j'ai nommé ma famille, assez mature pour élever trois magnifiques enfants de façon à en faire les adultes les plus heureux qui soient, assez mature pour aimer quelqu'un plus que tu ne t'aimes toi, assez mature pour accepter de vivre.

Merlin, Fleur, tu es mon modèle, depuis tout ce temps et encore maintenant. Même si tout ce que j'ai pu penser ces dix neuf dernières années semblent être comme chaque 23 juin, une immense illusion. Tu te perds. Tu redeviens cette gamine trop sure d'elle, persuadée que le monde est tellement à ses pieds qu'elle peut décider de la courbe des astres et du mouvement de la grande faux. Tu n'es qu'une pauvre petite mioche emprisonnée dans les contes de fées de sa maman. Et tu sais quoi ? Moi, je peux t'aimer assez pour m'en foutre. Ça fait dix neuf piges que je m'en balance, que je te regarde, que je t'accepte, que je tolère que tu n'existes plus un jour par an. Mais là, c'est plus possible, tu n'es plus uniquement mon modèle, Fleur. Avant, je pouvais me dire, les enfants ne sont pas grands, ils se rendront pas compte, ils ne sauront pas, ils ne verront pas. C'était faux. Ce sont tes enfants Fleur, ils ont ta beauté, d'accord, mais ils ont aussi ton intelligence. Je suis passée devant la chambre de Victoire. Elle pleure. Elle est recroquevillée sur son lit et elle pleure. Elle dit que c'est à cause de Teddy. Sauf que je l'ai croisé en te rejoignant, et il m'a demandé comment tu allais. Merlin, Fleur, je te dis que ta fille chiale comme un bébé de cinq ans, parce que tu lui es passée devant sans la voir. Toute prisonnière de toi même que tu es. C'est ma fille dont tu fais couler les larmes. Ma plus si toute petite fille. Et tu t'en balances, parce qu'un soir ta maman t'as dit que ce que Fleur veut, magie veut et qu'un autre soir tu rêvais de tuer un garçon qui avait oublié de te regarder, est-ce bien sérieux ? Tu assez mature pour savoir que tu ne peux pas tout contrôler. Tu l'as compris.

Il s'arrête pour la première fois dans sa tirade. Il touche ses cicatrices. La regarde. La voit. Il reprend :

- Tu l'as compris. Il y a bien longtemps, non ?

- Oui.

- Même si tu es une gamine invétérée, je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer Fleur. Je te le promets. J'ai signé. Mais pas nos enfants.

- J'aime pas quand tu me grondes – qu'elle murmure, mi taquine, mi féline.

Bill l'observe, décontenancé. Elle a réussi son effet. Il lui sourit à pleine dent, carnassier. Loup tout d'un coup. Il l'attire à lui et couvre son cou de baiser. Alors Fleur se rappelle comment il est facile de tout oublier. Le lieu. Puis le crime. Et puis elle se souvient, il en reste un. De crime.

- Hum, Bill, mon chéri. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose avant.

- Quelque chose de _si _important ?

- Oui, mon beau, quelque chose de _si_ important. Je ne bougerais pas sans ça, voyons. Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit : un sorcier retourne toujours sur le lieu de son crime. Et puis, là, il est à deux pas.

- Personne ne dit ça, allez viens-là. Ça attendra demain ! Tu ne veux pas ? Tu es vraiment chiante, Fred avait raison quand il disait que les françaises...

- Que les françaises, quoi Bill Weasley ?

- Rien.

- Je préfère. Bill ?

- Hum.

- Si l'an prochain, j'oublie d'oublier tu me rappelleras encore ?

- Hum hum.

- Merci.

- Hum.

- Je t'aime.

- Hum »

L'absence de réponse se voit payer d'un coup de coussin droit dans le bassin. Il ne l'emportera pas au paradis.

Une fois la porte refermée, elle s'autorise un sourire. A pas de petit chat, elle se glisse à l'étage du dessous, surtout pas un bruit, Dominique regarde dormir Louis. Il s'est endormi sur ses genoux, et elle s'amuse à compter ses cheveux défaits. Fleur ne voudrait pas briser la magie. Elle est si fragile par ici. Elle était si dure ce 23 juin là. Elle secoue la tête, un crime à la fois. Et ce soir, ce n'est pas celui là qui lui déchire le foie. Reste la foi en la victoire.

Teddy est là, comme Bill lui avait dit. Elle lui sourit. En bonne mère, elle sait qu'il ne doit pas tarder, il a dû venir à grands coups de lettres éplorées, mais Andromeda se fait vielle et malade, elle veut se le garder un maximum avant la fin, elle peut s'imaginer tout l'amour qu'elle doit lui porter. La petite dort, il est resté la veiller. Elle lui fait signe de s'en aller, on dirait qu'il s'y attendait. Il rit. Cet enfant a dû naître dans un rire. Un éclat. Elle était là pourtant, mais de ça non plus elle ne souvient plus. Il rayonne. Lui dépose un bisou sur la main qui la fait glousser comme une collégienne qu'elle n'a jamais cessé d'être si l'on en croit son époux et disparaît dans un clac.

Elle s'allonge auprès de sa fille. La sert contre elle. Lui dépose des bisous dans le cou. Lui frictionne le dos. Caresse ses longs cheveux blonds. Vérifie que sa respiration est bien régulière. Et recommence son manège inlassablement, sans aucune marques d'épuisement. Apportant mille et une attention qu'une mère seule peut vous accorder. Et mère Fleur, elle l'est à s'en laisser dévorer par cet amour insensé, à en oublier réels imaginaires crimes passés. On n'a pas le droit d'être une criminelle quand on est maman. On n'a pas le droit de faire pleurer son enfant.

Elle y réfléchit, suspend son geste. Ses pensées sont celles d'une enfant naïve qui croit au prince charmant, l'une de ces enfants qu'elle n'a jamais su être. Elle est niaise et ça la fait sourire. Elle n'a pas fait attention à Victoire qui s'est réveillée et est venue nicher sa tête dans les mèches lisses de sa mère.

« Hummmm, maman tu vas mieux ?

Fleur ne répond pas tout de suite, elle prend le temps d'embrasser le front encore brûlant de son enfant.

- Oui, mon petit ange. Tout est au mieux.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir pleurer. Je sais bien que toi, à mon age, tu ne pleurais pas c'est tonton Harry qui me l'a dit. Il m'a dit que tu étais forte, très forte, trop mature pour pleurer. J'aimerais être comme toi, mais...

- Mais ?

- Mais je n'aime pas qu'on m'aime pas. Qu'on ne m'attende pas, qu'on ne m'entende pas. Avant, ça pouvait me faire pleurer longtemps, longtemps, toi tu sais. Maintenant, je m'en fiche un peu, parce que j'ai Teddy et que y a que ses oreilles à lui qui compte, que ses yeux. 'fin je croyais. Mais tu vois, je peux pas pas pleurer si tu m'aimes pas tout le temps, constamment. J'ai tout le tant besoin de toi maman. Je sais que c'était horrible la guerre et tout vos trucs de grands, je sais que j'étais pas là. Que tu peux pas me dire l'avant. Ça sera toujours une ombre au dessus nos tête, un truc entre toi et moi. Mais j'aime pas maman, que tu m'appartiennes pas totalement. J'aime pas, maman, j'aime pas.

- Je suis tellement fière que tu ne sois pas comme moi, mon petit ange. Tu vois, moi j'aimerais bien être un peu plus toi, tu es bien plus forte, bien plus belle, bien plus grande que moi à ton age. Quand tu as mal, tu sais dire, où, comment et pourquoi et même si c'est en pleurant c'était déjà tant. Moi, je sais toujours pas, je vieillis avec des plaies mal refermées, mal expliquées. Et j'apprends à les guérir doucement, très doucement, mais sûrement, grâce à tes pleurs, aux leçons de morales indéfinissables de ton père, aux sourires de Dominique et aux ronflements de ton frère. Ma maturité c'est vous et seulement vous. Je t'aime, mon chaton. Mon tout petit, tout petit chat.

- Je t'aime maman, mais je suis pas si petite que ça ! Regarde, je serais bientôt plus grande que toi. Plus grande que Teddy, même ! Tu crois que ça le gênerait, je veux dire toi t'es bien plus belle que papa et ça t'a jamais dérangé, non ? »

Un sorcier retourne toujours sur le lieu de son crime.

Mais ce 23 juin là, Fleur se demanda s'il retournait pas aussi toujours sur les traces de ses plus grandes œuvres.

Après tout, de Gabrielle à Victoire, la beauté à ce paroxysme, c'est de l'art criminel.

* * *

**_Alors, est-ce que les 23 juin de Viktor et Harry vous intéressent ?_**


	2. Tu sais, il était plutôt bon en

Merci pour mes deux reviews du chapitre précédent !

Je reviens donc, comme convenu avec un 23 juin de Krum. Je pense que celui de Harry tardera un peu à venir, étant donné que je ne veux rien publier avant d'avoir terminé le prochain chapitre d'Ecchymoses. Chapitre dont je n'ai pas encore pu écrire un mot.

En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

A tantôt !

* * *

« Tu sais, il était plutôt bon en Quidditch. »

Non, je ne savais pas. C'était la seule chose que Harry avait su me dire, quelques années plus tard, on étaient au bar, c'était la seule chose que Harry avait su dire. C'est la seule chose que les gens ne sont jamais foutu de me dire, _le Quidditch_. Je se rappelle qu'une fois, elle m'avait susurré qu'il valait mieux ça, que si j'avais été gynécologue, ça aurait été bien plus complexe à gérer en soirée. Et gérer en soirée, c'est un art du mesuré. Comme le Quidditch. Voyez comme tout me ramène à ce foutu sport d'obsédés.

Ne vous fiez pas à ma mauvaise humeur, mon métier c'est le bonheur, pour les Faucons de Falmouth aiguilleur, ma compagne vous direz que je suis surtout bailleur ou fossoyeur, mais c'est qu'elle a le cœur chamailleur. Enfin, moi, Viktor Krum, mon métier je l'aime. J'ai aimé être le plus grand attrapeur de tout les temps. J'ai aimé me sentir grand. J'ai aimé savoir voler comme seuls le font encore les enfants. Et puis, il y a un an, Odin et Merlin seuls savent pourquoi, j'ai tout lâché. Le balai est retombé à terre. Maintenant, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose d'encore plus géant. Quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné, offrir cette opportunité de voler à d'autres. Je préfère le titre d'aiguilleur à celui de recruteur. J'aiguille dans la nuit. Lavande dirait que je suis surtout un tuteur. Ces gosses que je fais signer pour les Faucons, se sont les miens, me les accapare, les prépare, les met à part. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent, le nom qui danse sur le papier devant moi est taché de sang.

Diggory. Eden Diggory.

Dix-sept ans.

Attrapeur, évidement.

Diplômé de Poudlard, récemment.

Attrapeur, _évidement_.

On se croirait dans une tragédie romaine, à la simple lecture de ce nom d'enfant maudit, je sens la fin d'une âme humaine. Je classe le dossier, mais ne peut s'empêcher de le regarder. _T'es là pour les faire rêver ? Ou t'es là pour les enterrer ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ce gamin à part porter le nom d'un autre que tu aurais rêvé ne pas enterrer ? Hein, qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait à part exister ? _Je sais que je pourrais pas l'éviter. Alors, en lisant le rapport sur cet Eden, égoïstement, je prie pour qu'il soit nul, qu'il n'est rien à voir avec l'autre Diggory, qu'il soit si prometteur que mon boss veuille s'en occuper, qu'il existe d'accord, mais que je n'ai jamais à voir son corps.

* * *

« Tu sais, il était plutôt bon en Quidditch. »

Sans blague? J'aurais bien deux trois mots à dire à Potter la prochaine fois qu'il croisera ma route. Plutôt bon ? Si Cédric n'avait que le quart du talent d'Eden, c'était tout simplement une légende du Quidditch. _Mais on ne devient une bonne légende, qu'en mourant_.

A cette pensée, je ne peux réprimer un frisson. A la manière d'un archéologue, j'ai cherché, guetté la moindre ressemblance, exagéré la plus petite dissemblance, exacerbé mon statut d'étranger, mais je ne peux le nier, ce garçon partage plus qu'un simple nom de famille avec feu le champion de Poudlard. Il n'y a qu'à le regarder pour le revoir dans son entier. Avec son sourire sans nonchalance rejetant toute malveillance qui respire l'innocence sans surveillance, et tout de suite ses yeux qui s'en vont vous contredisant, plein d'une assurance dénouée d'insouciance, à ne voir que ses dents on le croirait plein d'inexpérience sans échéance, on se laisserait tromper par la jouvence quand ce qui chez lui domine est l'existence. Il est bien là, Krum, il est. Il existe, il est sur de lui, aussi sur d'exister que tu as vu son frère crever. Il est exactement comme lui, tu le sais, tu le sens, tu l'as vu, il a les mêmes airs d'enfant et a déjà ses ombres de grand, le dos bien droit, les cheveux bruns et le regard gris à l'appel. Bien sur, la beauté est invité dans la soirée morbide que Cédric t'a organisée. Mais tu t'en balances, qu'il soit beau, qu'il soit laid, il est Diggory et c'est déjà assez grave comme cela.

Et pourtant, quand Eden a démarré, quand il s'est lancé, quand il a décollé, j'ai tout oublié. Ce gosse est un génie. Je voulais le voir jouer de nuit. Voir s'il pouvait trouver le vif même dans les ténèbres, c'était un piège,_ Viktor ? Eh bien, maintenant qui va t'aider à t'en sortir? Il a trouvé l'or en à peine cinq minutes._ Cinq minutes de pure virtuosité, de vol au millimètre calibré. La fraîcheur du jeune loup et la technique du chef de tribu. Eden Diggory est le messie du Quidditch et tu n'as qu'à l'embaucher. Tu sais combien d'argent on se fait avec la religion, de nos jours ? De quoi tu te plains.

Il me rejoint dans les gradins, mal assuré, son balai à la main. Il n'a rien pigé ce gamin. Si tu veux devenir un vrai joueur, il faut d'abord à prendre à être un flambeur. Voyons, si tu peux te pavaner un peu :

« Mr Krum ?

- Contre toute attende, la voix elle est assurée, rassurante. Elle ne sonne pas du tout comme celle d'un mort tué.

- C'est mon nom.

- Je sais, je voulais juste vous demander, ce que vous avez pensé de mon essai.

- Et ?

- Je ne connais pas trop la procédure, je me demandais, est-ce que vous allez m'envoyer une lettre, un avis, ou est-ce que vous voulez le faire de vive voix ?

Eh bah, c'est pas gagné. On dirait un enfant qui n'est jamais sorti des jupes de sa mère, et encore, il paraît y être tellement engoncé que c'est à se demander s'il a jamais franchi sa paroi utérine.

- Ne te demande pas. Un joueurrrr de quidditch prrrofessionnel, ça ne se demande pas. Ça exige le meilleurrr de soi, mais ça ne se demande pas. Ça rrrréagit à l'instinct. Tu veux me demander quelque chose, demande-le moi. Réfléchirrr quand on est sur un terrrrain, c'est perrrdrrre du temps. Quel qu'il soit.

- Est-ce que je suis pris ?

- Bien surrr que oui. Tu commences lundi.

- D'accord.

- Ah, Eden, dans ton dossier, il manquait ta pièce d'identité ainsi que ton livrrrret de famille. C'est un simple oubli, évidement ?

- Heu oui, je vous apporte tout ça lundi ?

- Mon petit, je t'ai bien vu arrivé en Magicobus ?

- Oui.

- Écoute, deux chemins de pensée s'offrent à moi. Tu vois, quand j'avais ton age et que j'ai enfin eu le droit de trrransplaner, je le faisais sans arrêt. C'est pas que j'étais un m'as tu vu, je n'avais pas besoin de ce genrrre de choses, entrrre nous, mais c'est une une rrréaction logique à dix sept ans. A forrrtiorrri, encore plus quand on se pique assez pour vouloir prrrétendrrre à un poste de joueurrr prrrofessionnel. Mais toi tu me sembles êtrrre quelqu'un de trrrès humble, alors, j'ai le choix, ou je parrrie tout surrr ton humilité que je t'ai déjà rrreprrroché, ou j'arrrrête de jouer et je sors ma tête d'hypocrrriffe du sable et je comprends que tu n'as pas dix sept ans. Je t'en prie Diggorrry, dis-moi que tu es juste une chiffe molle.

- J'ai seize ans.

- Bien. Bien. Je crrrois que ce n'est pas un souci. Aprrrrès tout, tu es diplômé de Poudlarrrd ?

- Oui, je n'ai pas menti !

- Surrr ça, oui. C'est déjà ça. On a rrrien contre le fait de fairrre jouer des mineurrrs, tant qu'ils sont diplômés, comme ça, en parrrallèle on peut les former à l'aprrrès-quidditch. Tout ce qu'il me faut, c'est un mot de tes parrrents, comme tu es mineurrr. Et le sorrrt est joué !

- Mes parents ne veulent pas que je fasse du quidditch. »

Je le sentais, je le sentais, je vous l'avais bien dit une tragédie. Pas de corps, pas de sang, cette fois. Juste la mort d'un grand talent, c'est le genre de crime qui vous détruit une cité ça, m'sieur les romains.

* * *

Je voulais pas m'en mêler moi de cette affaire. J'ai regardé le petit faire son essai, je l'ai validé. C'est là que mon rôle était sensé s'arrêter. Je peux même pas demander conseille à ma moitié puisque cette abrutie de pleine lune s'est pointée. Elle était désolée, Lavande, pas la pleine lune. Elle sait que c'est la seule soirée dans l'année où je ne peux vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pas me passer d'elle à mes cotés. Je devrais m'en foutre, ça fait déjà un peu plus d'une dizaine d'année. Quinze ans très précisément. J'aime mieux faire comme si je me rappelais pas des détails. Quinze ans, c'est une vie d'homme. Il avait quel âge le petit Eden à cette époque, deux ans ? C'est triste à penser que j'ai mieux connu son propre frère qu'il ne le fera jamais. J'aimerais bien lui demander ce dont il se souvient, l'aider, lui en parler. Mais je ne peux, pas, ça fait tellement longtemps que dans ce silence je me suis muré.

Pourtant, oui, après tout ce temps, je m'en souviens vraiment. A Poudlard, on était excentrés, on faisait pleurer ou rêver. Il n'y avait que les fanatiques pour venir me parler. De moi. Des forces noires. Comme si ça avait quelque chose à voir. Et puis, il y avait Cédric, le troisième champion. Le héros de la forteresse. Potter ne pouvait pas vraiment prétendre à égaler cette prouesse. Pourtant, c'est Diggory le premier qui était venu me parler, sans ambiguïté. Le quidditch ? Jamais il ne l'avait mentionné. C'est pour ça que ça m'a tant choqué quand Harry m'a dit qu'il y trouvait un quelconque intérêt. Je le jurerais, y a des étudiants à Poudlard qu'avait jamais vu un balai qui sont venu me demander un autographe. Mais Cédric, il m'a demandé comment j'allais, comment je vivais le stress avant l'épreuve, si j'avais pas trop de pression, comment je trouvais les filles. Sans être amis, on avait des rapports amicaux. De champion ex-aequo. C'était un gars bien. Et c'est ce passé qui ne cesse de me ronger chaque 23 juin. On est le 23 juin. On naît le 23 juin, on meurt le 23 juin.

Chaque année, je pose cette journée, sa journée. Mon boss le sait. Ce qu'il sait ou ne sait pas, je m'en balance, mais il sait que c'est ma journée posée pour l'éternité. Avant, j'allais voir Fleur dans la matinée, mais je sais que ce jour n'en finit pas de la tuer, alors je la laisse à son mari et ses mots avisés. En général, je dîne avec elle et Harry le lendemain, pour m'assurer qu'ils sont bien là. Encore là. Eux. Mais aujourd'hui, il veut que j'y aille, que je retourne voir Amos. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Mr Diggory, c'était au dessus de la dépouille de son fils. On s'était pas dit rendez-vous, même jour, même heure en dessous de celle de son autre mioche. Je peux pas regarder cet homme dans les yeux, je peux pas le regarder et lui dire que je vais lui prendre un autre de ses petits garçons, son dernier. Il m'a écrit une lettre magnifique, elle ne m'était pas adressée. Elle était pour l'homme qui veut envoyer son petit Eden faire des pirouettes à des milliers de kilomètres au dessus d'un public parcouru d'un ouragan de liesse, alors que les restes de Cédric se retourneront dans un vent d'indignation six pieds sous terre. Il ne sait pas qui essaye de lui voler, pardon, faire voler son cadet. Mais il explique calmement, pourquoi, non, il ne veut pas, il ne peut pas. Eden travaillera au ministère, comme son père.

J'ai passé du temps avec Eden, ces vingt-deux derniers jours, à essayer de mettre au point un plan, une esquisse de raisonnement qui nous permettrait de conserver son talent. J'ai retrouvé en lui ce qu'au fond je n'avais fait que chercher, la délicatesse et la gentillesse de son frère, mais il y a quelque chose d'autre, qui n'existait pas ou que je ne connaissais pas chez Cédric. Un humour, tout d'abord. Un humour et une dérision à tout épreuve. Et puis ce coté charmeur, il joue de sa beauté, totalement décomplexé, ça l'amuse de faire rougir les filles et rosir les femmes. Lavande en est folle. Comme d'un petit frère. Il est attachant Eden, comme le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Dont je n'ai jamais voulu. Et qui n'aura jamais de grand frère. A part moi. C'est ça que mon patron veut que j'aille dire à son papa, que je surveillerais ses pas. Eden sera un joueur hors-pairs, comme son pseudo-frère.

C'est déjà ce que j'ai dit à Cédric avant de rentrer dans le labyrinthe « Diggorrry, si t'as peurrr, appelle-moi, je t'aiderrrrais à te débarrasser des grrrros chats, tu verrras, je surveillerais tes pas, on va le gagner ce tourrrrnoi ! ». Je voulais être auror, je n'ai même pas réussi à protéger un gamin, je suis devenu joueur, ce n'est pas vraiment une horreur. Mais je n'irais pas promettre de protéger la vie d'un autre. Jamais. A cause de ça, j'ai déjà eu du mal à promettre de partager la vie d'une autre.

* * *

J'ai laissé un mot à Lavande et je suis parti au rendez-vous comme convenu. Ça ne servirait à rien de vous raconter l'échange entre Amos et moi. Cet homme a souffert qu'on viole son intimité que trop de fois. Il est fatigué par la vie, fatigué de vivre. Il a oublié, tout oublié. Il ne souvient que de Cédric, Cédric et sa fin. C'est fou comme Eden paraissait grand à coté de lui, tout l'amour qu'il mettait à s'occuper de cet homme rongé. Je lui ai demandé de voler. De voler, devant son père. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Je ne vous dirais pas si Amos a pleuré. Mais il l'a laissé, il va rejoindre l'équipe. Il ne m'a pas demandé de m'en occuper. Il m'a dit qu'il savait voler, alors ça irait. Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un autant aimer son fils, ses fils. Les aimer à se laisser crever.

Tout ça parce qu'ils étaient plutôt bon au quidditch, vous savez.

Pour la première fois, cette nuit là, je n'ai pas compté les secondes qui courraient, qui marquaient la fin du maudit 23 juin. A ce moment, je dormais. Comme un bébé. J'avais rendu la main qu'il m'avait tendu à Cédric. Nous pouvons désormais reposer dans un peu plus de paix.


	3. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

C'est drôle, parce que j'étais persuadée de ne jamais finir cette histoire. Et par jamais, je voyais un jamais de pour toujours. Pour moi écrire avec le POV d'Harry était juste au dessus de mes forces littéraires. C'est un personnage que j'admire tellement et sur qui pour moi tout a été dit que j'étais plutôt effrayée à l'idée de le trahir. C'est assez étrange le processus d'écriture parfois, n'est-ce pas ? Finalement, on s'est trouvé lui et moi. J'espère en tout cas. Je vous remercie pour votre soutien constant durant cette histoire. Cette histoire c'est un peu vous aussi.

**Merci à Lil's C pour son coup de fouet, cette fin c'est aussi à elle qu'on la doit.**

* * *

Et chaque 23 juin au matin j'ai cette pensée dégueulasse et cynique. Tellement pas moi. Tellement pas sauveur de l'humanité. Et chaque 23 juin au matin je redeviens ce petit adolescent de cinquième année dégueulasse et cynique. Celui qui en voulait à la terre entière de ne pas être préfet, de ne pas être cru, de ne pas être considéré, de ne pas être impliqué, de ne pas être mort alors que Cédric l'était. J'en ai perdu des âmes. Je devrais dire des hommes. Si Fol œil était là, il voudrait que je dise des hommes. Comme à l'armée. Maugrey, mon presque-viel ami, oui toi tu étais un homme, oui, toi tu étais un soldat. Mais Colin ? C'était pas un homme, c'était même pas une âme. On a jamais su ce qu'il en était de Colin. Personne ne l'a vu tomber. Et Fred. Fred, ce n'était pas un homme, c'était un rire.

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour de Cedric. Toujours voulu se faire remarquer celui là. Alors que les autres se sont contentés d'une mort anonyme, dans le tumulte de la bataille de Poudlard, lui il a voulu son jour. Comme si la mort était une couverture qu'il voulait ramener à lui. Il a du avoir tellement froid au moment de mourir qu'il a tout recouvert. La mort de Cedric, pendant un an elle a tout recouvert. C'est drôle parce que je crois que c'est durant ma cinquième année que Malfoy a commencé à m'appeler « Saint Potter », ou alors avant je n'y avais jamais fait attention. Saint Potter. Est-ce que c'est sain, pardon saint, de ma part de voler la copine du garçon mort par ma faute ? Je veux bien que certains passages de la Bible soit tragiques et qu'on puisse renaître de ses péchés, je veux bien. Mais je lui voulais pas du bien à Cédric, moi, tu vois Malfoy. Quoi ? J'ai vingt ans de retard ? Quoi tu n'es plus là à m'insulter ? Maintenant quand on dit Saint Potter on le pense vraiment ? J'aurais jamais cru dire ça, mais j'aimerais bien que tu viennes remettre un peu d'ironie dans ma vie, là, face de rat. Toi, en bon ennemi, tu l'as comprendrais peut être ma phrase dégueulasse et cynique. Oui je reprends les mêmes mots, je ne fais pas de l'art avec le dégoût.

Je déconne, je la vois encore ton ironie. Elle est là devant moi. Toute rouge. Toute rousse. C'était pour le jeux de mot, elle est châtain aux éclats de rousse. Jolie frimousse. Qu'est ce que t'as encore fabriqué Malfoy ?

Tout ça pour que moi je ne puisse pas être dégueulasse et cynique mon 23 juin comme je le voulais. Comme je le fais chaque année. Même Ginny a cessé de vouloir s'en mêler. Et ça, ça tient de l'exploit. Alors dis-moi, qu'est ce que t'as bien pu créer pour me gâcher ma journée du damné ?

« Scorpius.

Évidemment. Elle a laissé tomber le prénom comme ça. Comme une sentence. Elle se mord la lèvre et frotte son pied gauche contre sa cheville droite. On dirait Hermione. L'Hermione d'avant, quand elle ne savait pas, ou plutôt qu'elle savait qu'elle savait mais qu'elle avait oublié. L'Hermione complexe des complexes. Je crois que Hermione aimait beaucoup Cédric. Je me demande ce qu'en aurait pensé Rose.

- Moi, c'est Tonton Harry.

Elle arrête de ronger ses ongles et me regarde par en dessous, elle voit mon sourire et se relâche un peu. Comme si je l'avais apaisé. Quand elle était petite, toute petite, elle venait tout le temps se nicher dans mes bras et elle s'endormait là comme un petit chat. Hermione disait que j'étais comme son papa. Et puis un jour elle a arrêté. C'est drôle en y repensant, je n'ai jamais vraiment été proche de cette enfant là. A part quand elle courrait dans toute la pièce en hurlant « toi, tonton Harry ! ». Moi c'est tonton Harry. Moi c'est Harry Potter, quinze ans le survivant, celui qui a vu Cedric mourir, qu'est ce que tu me veux gamine ? Non, j'ai pas dit ça. Je dirais jamais ça. J'ai juste le droit de le penser. Parce que c'est une gamine. Et qu'on est le 23 juin. J'ai le droit de tout penser le 23 juin. Vous savez bien, cette pensée dégueulasse et cynique. Non vous ne savez pas, je vous l'ai pas dite.

- Je vais me marier avec Scorpius.

- Tu lui as demandé son avis avant ?

- Non. Je vais me marier avec Scorpius.

- Et il le sait ?

- Je crois. S'il ne le sait pas, il est idiot. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise tonton Harry ?

Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi, peut-être ? Qu'est ce qu'elle ressemble à Hermione Granger, cette petite. Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit. Mais c'est pas grave, se répéter c'est pas interdit. Tant que l'histoire ne se radote pas. Tant qu'on a plus de Cédric. Tant que ce n'est que des mots qu'on répète. Moi, ce sont mes maux que je répète. Je pense comme une gamine éplorée. Je pense comme une Rose. Et qu'est ce qu'elle est venu panser Rose ? Elle me fait penser à Hermione et puis à Ron. C'est logique. J'avais oublié que parfois on pouvait avoir des choses logiques dans la vie. Qu'on pouvait naître, grandir, aimer, vivre. Dans l'ordre qu'on voulait. Qu'on était pas obligé de se faire assassiner à 17 ans parce qu'on a touché un trophée.

La vérité c'est que son « qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise », me fait penser à moi. C'est drôle de penser à moi. A soi. C'est ce que j'ai envie de leur dire depuis, depuis, depuis toujours : « qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? »,_ qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise _à tes blessés,_ qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise_ à tes familles éplorées_, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise _à tes bals,_ qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise_ à tes commémorations,_ qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise _de la mort ? **Moi qui ai toujours survécu.** _Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise_ à part que je suis désolé ? Merlin. Je suis tellement, tellement, tellement désolé.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que je ne savais que toi tu ne dirais rien, que tu ne leur dirais rien. Regarde même à moi, là tu ne dis rien. Tu pourrais me gronder. Faire le choqué. Tiens, même me défenestrer. A ce qu'il parait, les filles comme moi pendant la guerre, on les rasait.

- Quelle guerre ? Il y en a eu tellement.

- C'est toujours la même guerre, tonton Harry. C'est toujours la même guerre. C'est toujours le même sang par terre.

- Qu'est ce que tu en connais de la guerre toi ?

D'où d'un coup, je me demande ce que ça me ferait de détruire son bonheur. De lui dire qu'aujourd'hui elle veut l'épouser Scorpius, mais que demain elle voudra le crucifier. De lui dire qu'elle méprise en temps de paix, mais qu'elle ne connaît rien de l'amour en guerre. De lui dire qu'elle va se salir, qu'elle va se tremper, qu'elle va peut être même le tromper. De lui dire que c'est qu'une gosse qui n'a même pas eu à livrer ses propres batailles. De lui dire qu'elle est même pas foutu de vivre la liberté pour laquelle Cédric est mort si elle se pointe devant lui pour avoir le consentement concernant une foutue mésalliance. Devant moi, pardon.

Je revois les sanglots d'Hermione, sa poitrine qui se levait frénétiquement, ses mains derrières son dos, les larmes qui ne sortaient pas, quand je criais. Je revois la pâleur de Ron, je le revois disparaître, quand je leur disais qu'ils ne comprenaient rien. En cinquième année. Après la mort de Cédric. Alors Rose, toi tu serais plutôt blanche ou tremblante ? Et puis je me souviens que je suis Saint Potter. Et puis je me souviens de la pâleur de Ron. Et puis je me souviens des tremblements d'Hermione. Et de la pâleur de Ron. Malfoy, raclure. Le pire, c'est que ton rejeton, je l'aime. Je l'aime autant que j'aime cette gamine devant moi. Je le connais ton fils, on l'a accepté. Alors pourquoi elle fait sa diva, comme ça ? Pourquoi elle veut que je la rassure ? Pourquoi elle veut qu'on l'aime comme ça ? On dirait moi. On dirait moi avant que cette pensée dégueulasse me hante. Et cynique. J'allais oublier cynique. Sordide.

- C'est quelque chose qu'on a vécu et qu'on garde au fond du ventre. C'est quelque chose qu'on porte le matin avant même sa première couche de mascara. C'est quelque chose qui ne s'inscrit pas dans le temps ou dans la duré mais dans la peau. C'est quelque chose qui fait mal. C'est quelque chose qui fait fuir ou résister. C'est quelque chose comme l'amour ou son contraire. C'est la guerre et je la connais même si je l'ai pas connu. Je la connais parce que je te vois.

- Tu sais, aujourd'hui, c'est le jour du début de ma guerre. On est le 23 juin.

- C'est le jour où Monsieur Diggory est mort ? Le frère du bel Eden ?

Pourquoi monsieur ? C'était un enfant. Il était plus jeune que toi, Rose, tu te rends compte, Rose ? Ne t'en rends jamais compte. Ne te fais jamais à cette idée. Continue de l'appeler monsieur. Rends le lointain. Oublie même que c'est le deuxième soir d'été que la guerre est arrivée.

- Cédric, oui. Mais ça ne fait rien.

Elle me regarde dans les yeux et puis chuchote comme si j'étais idiot :

- Mais si voyons, tonton Harry, ça fait beaucoup une guerre.

- Et un mort ?

- A te voir, un mort ça fait plus.

- J'étais très jeune. Après tu demanderas à ta mère, j'étais très en colère.

- Tu es toujours en colère, tu es juste trop bon pour t'en souvenir. Ou pour t'en soucier.

- Saint Potter.

- Priez pour nous !

- C'est comme ça que m'appelait le père de ton cher et tendre : Saint Potter.

- Tu sais qu'il avait raison sous ses airs de con ? Tu es un martyr.

- Un martyr, c'est beau et blanc, ça se cloue au dessus du lit, je te fais vraiment cette impression ?

- Tu me fais l'impression de quelqu'un qui n'a pas parlé depuis mille ans. Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Si, tu sais. Tu penses juste que je suis une gamine superficielle que tu as connu enfant et que tu retrouves sans savoir ce qu'il y a de différent. Mais tu sais qui je suis Harry ? Je suis la fille de Ron et Hermione. Imagine. La symbiose. Des deux, il y a moi. Alors je vais m'asseoir là, en tailleur et je vais attendre que tu parles.

- Tu vas entendre que je pars.

- Non. Tu vas me parler. Parce que je suis toute petite et grande et que toi tu es grand et tout petit. On est pareils. Tu as juste sauvé un monde de plus que moi.

- Et si je te choque ?

- Mon nom c'est bientôt Malfoy, j'en ai entendu des histoires et des paroles, tu sais je l'ai déjà vu le démon. J'en suis même tombée amoureuse.

- Je ne vais pas m'asseoir à coté de toi et te parler de lui.

- D'accord.

- Je vais juste te dire une phrase. Une phrase qui me hante depuis plus de vingt ans.

- D'accord.

- Elle est immonde cette phrase.

- Est-ce que si tu me l'as confie, tu en seras guéri ?

- Elle en sera amoindrie, mais tu sais d'un 23 juin, jamais on ne guérit.

- Donne un peu de ton fardeau.

- Je, tu sais, quand ils l'ont enterré, qu'ils pleuraient tous alors que moi mes larmes avaient séché et que j'avais ce monstre au ventre, j'ai pensé, j'ai pensé que tu vois, au fond, le nom de la compétition... C'était le tournoi des trois sorciers. Trois sorciers. Pas des quatre. C'est ça que je pense chaque 23 juin en me réveillant, pas qu'il me manque, on n'était pas ami, pas à la douleur, pas tout de suite, je pense juste qu'après tout c'était le tournoi des trois sorciers. Le tournoi des trois sorciers. Il a perdu. Et après la douleur.

- Et laisse moi deviner tu penses être dégueulasse et cynique pour ça ?

- Ne te moque pas.

- Un mot d'esprit dans ta vie entière Harry Potter et tu te flagelles le restant ? C'est tristement drôle.

- C'est ce qu'Hermione aurait dit.

- Et qu'est ce que papa aurait dit ?

- Qu'il était triste pour Cédric, mais qu'entre ma peau et la sienne, il n'y avait pas à hésiter.

- Même si ça te condamnait à une éternité de 23 juin de misère, il aurait dit ça papa ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis comme son frère.

- Non.

Je lève un sourcil interrogateur.

- Ah bon ?

- Non, tu es son frère. Pas « comme son » et tu sais papa aussi il a son 23 juin qui tombe le 2 août. C'est juste que t'es un original, tonton Harry. C'est toi le héros, alors tu veux jamais rien faire comme les autres.

- Tu sais ta tante Fleur aussi elle a un 23 juin qui tombe le 23 juin et Viktor aussi. Je ne suis pas si marginal.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne vas pas les voir ?

- Parce que si je veux voir le malheur je n'ai qu'à acheter un miroir, ma petite !

- Mais tu souris ! Il a pas la gueule du sourire le malheur !

- Je souris parce que tu es là.

- Eh bien, le problème est réglé. Cédric est parti, tant pis. Moi je viendrais chaque 23 juin.

- Et tu me diras qui tu vas épouser à chaque fois ?

- Non, ça, ça ne marche qu'une fois. Mais je peux te dire qui va épouser qui. Demande moi qui va épouser Albus.

- Qui va épouser mon fils ?

- Adastré. Albus va épouser Adastré. Mais je ne sais pas encore comment Adastré va épouser Albus.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette seule pensée me fait exploser de rire. Pauvre Albus. Pauvre Scorpius.

- Impossible.

- Est-ce que tu croyais ce matin que tu pourrais rire un 23 juin ?

- Non.

- Ça te paraissait impossible ?

- Oui.

- Eh bien, c'est ce que je fais, tonton Harry, je rends l'impossible possible. Garde moi près de toi. Et même si tu ne guéris pas tout à fait, avec moi tu auras du bonheur d'à peu près, je te le promets.

- Tu auras d'autres choses à faire dans ta vie le 23 juin.

- Harry, tu ne comprends pas je crois, je suis toi si Cédric n'était pas mort, si Voldemort n'était pas né. Ça se trouve, je ne suis venue au monde que pour ça, pour réparer tes 23 juin.

- Tu es folle. »

Elle rigole, gigote et vient se nicher dans mes bras, comme quand elle était petite. Cette fois elle ne s'endort pas, elle me veille. Je défais ses boucles et elle me parle de Scorpius. De tout ce qu'elle aime. Et puis, je me souviens de Cédric, de tout ce qu'il aimait, de tout ce qu'il défendait, de son corps qu'il voulait que je puisse ramener. Et puis, je me demande si c'est comme ça qu'il voudrait qu'on se rappelle de lui, qu'on le rappelle à nous. Et puis non, il aurait voulu qu'on se souvienne du joueur de Quidditch, du loyal, du beau garçon, de l'ami formidable, de celui qui aurait fait tourner la tête de Rose. Elle, elle voit que je ne l'écoute plus. Alors elle me raconte une histoire. Celle des Champs Élysée, là où les héros de l'ancien temps seuls avaient le droit de se rendre et où ils pouvaient choisir de demeurer le reste de leur éternité ou de se réincarner deux autres fois en essayant d'à chaque fois mourir en héros. Elle me dit que si Cédric trouvait le moyen de mourir encore deux fois en héros alors il aurait le droit à un paradis encore plus beaux, plus inimaginable que les Champs Élysée. Que cette fois, c'est lui qui aura gagné le tournoi des trois mors. Trois morts. Trois sorciers. Tu te sens prêt Cédric ? Pardonne moi sur la ligne d'arrivée.


End file.
